Change for Good or Bad
by Freezing Luna
Summary: : Kasamatsu Yukio was a very strict person who doesn't tolerate slackers. Now imagine how flabbergasted he was when he was roped into a singing group with his rivals. Even so imagine how surprised he was to be threatened by Kuroko of all people. Must've been pretty surprised that's for sure but don't worry Kasumatsu Yukio I still have some surprises up my sleeves.
1. Chapter 1

Change of Good and Bad

Genre: music, magic and deep stuff

Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio was a very strict person who doesn't tolerate slackers. Now imagine how flabbergasted he was when he was roped into a singing group with his rivals. Even so imagine how surprised he was to be threatened by Kuroko of all people. Must've been pretty surprised that's for sure but don't worry Kasumatsu Yukio I still have some surprises up my sleeves.

Chapter 1: Kasumatsu-senpai join our group!

Kasamatsu's POV

I was playing some basketball on the court close to my house before I went home. One last shot , just this one and then I'll go home. I got ready to make the shot, a three-pointer, but before I could shoot I heard singing. What who in there right mind would be singing here? Hmm I know this song! I looked around cautiously making sure no one was around. When I was sure I was alone I started to sing:

-'Cause you made me that much stronger

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter-

"Kasamatsu-kun. Was that you? Who was singing?" a certain pale blue haired boy asked me. How long was he there and where exactly did he come from? I'm starting to believe he has some secret compartment everywhere that allows him to appear out of nowhere.

"Um , um, uhhhhh, hello Kuroko-kun. No, your mind was playing tricks on you. Honest!" oh boy that lie was totally obvious. I have to try and get my posture back. Why of all the times did you have to be "walking by"?

"Kasamatsu-kun you are a horrible liar." Kuroko dead-panned.

"Well it's already time for me to leave so bye." I said a little too fast while walking away surprisingly I didn't bite my tongue.

"Not so fast Kasu-chan." Someone said based on instinct I turned around ready to kick the guy with enough balls to give me such a nickname but they blocked my kick. That's a first. But what surprised me was who it was, Takao Kazunari.

"Now, now, Kasu-chan violence is bad." He said with a smirk that says 'I dare you'. Tch, this underclassman needs some discipline. Hm, what? My power is…. I gotta get out of here. Is this day christened bad luck day now? This is troublesome, extremely troublesome, ugh.

"Well I gotta go!" I said and flew away. [a/n: Yeah so you're probably here like wait…wtf isn't this a normal musical? Well not exactly. So to make up for it Flashback people! Kasamatsu: "Wait you can't do that in the middle of the story- "Shut up! I run things here!" Kasamatsu: "How dare you-" So you want to turn into a girl, huh? I think I can make that work." Kasamatsu: No please continue "I thought so."]

Flashback

I was taken away from my family by scientists when I was 3 years old because I had powers. They used me as they're lab rats and no matter how desperately I cried for help and for them to stop no one came and the pain got more intense I was slowly losing my humanity because of all the were other kids but I never bothered to get to know any of them. On one day a day I will never forget, when I was 10 wears old, the scientists were going to use me to complete a ' _huge'_ experiment. They chose me because I had a lot of powers like: being able to control, sound cancel out other powers, being able to pull weapons out of thin air and controlling the elements. My power went haywire and I destroyed that cursed place and then I cancelled the other children's powers for good. After that my vision got hazy and then I blacked out. When I woke up I saw my parents crying beside me. I went back with them and whenever they asked about my power I told them that the scientists took it away.

End Flashback

"Kasumatsu-kun join us unless we will show everyone your baby photos." Kuroko-kun said with a devious smile from beside me. How did he? When did he?

"Kasu-chan join us." Takao said from beside me on the opposite of the side Kuroko-kun was on.

"Kasumatsu join us and we won't blackmail you." a female voice said from beside Kuroko-kun. I turned my head to see that it was Satsuki Momoi the manager of Too. What do they want from me?

"We want you to join us!" the three said in unison. Weird.

"Of course it's weird." a male said from in front of me I hadn't realised it but I had stop moving and was floating right now.

"Guys stop you don't have to blackmail him." Tatsuya said.

"But Tatsuya-" Takao started but stopped when Kuroko-kun nudged him.

Tatsuya then turned and looked at me and smiled a very charming smile reminds me of that baka, but this smile seemed to hold a lot of danger because my senses screamed at me to get away but I couldn't.

" Kasumatsu-senpai would you please join our group?" Tatsuya asked I don't know what came over me but I nodded in a dazed like state.

"Thank you, see guys no need for blackmail." Tatsuya said at that moment I felt like if something _big_ was about to go down.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:This chapter gave me a lot of trouble because I'm new here I had to go and search up how to upload a chapter but here it is chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket as much as I want to own it especially Kasumatsu and Takao I don't only the plot and any future ocs belong to me.**

Chapter 2 Explanation

 ** _Kasumatsu POV_**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and pain in my head. My mind was so cloudy it took sometime but I finally remembered what happened last night which answers one question but opens more. Like why does my head feel like if it's been hit a couple of times, how were those guys able to fly and most important _why_ did I agree to join their group?

"Kasumatsu! Are you up?"My mother shouted.

"Yeah! I just got up! I'm coming down now!" I shouted back. I got out of my bed bathe and put on some blue jeans and a white tee with a black hoodie since it was Saturday. When I got down stairs I smelled eggs, hotdog and bacon. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast making sure to chew my food.

"So are you doing anything today Kasumatsu?" my mother asked me.

"I was planning to go to the CD store and play some basketball afterwards." I replied.

"Oh, while you're out could you buy some groceries? Winter's around the corner." Mom asked me.

"Sure, I don't mind mother." I replied.

"Oh look at the time! Kasumatsu, Yuko's gone to a friend's house for a project, pick him up after your finished. Bye Kasumatsu." Mom said and left. I finished eating and washed the dishes then I put on my black converse and went out of the house and locked the door.

 ** _Takao's POV_**

We were waiting by Kasu-chan's door to kidnap him. As soon as we saw him turn around to walk away Satsuki and I pounced on him and Kuroko blindfolded him with a piece of black cloth. Tatsuya just looked at us amused as we tried to hold down Kasu-chan because he was fighting back furiously. Wow ow! He cuffed me. I heard muffled laughter and looked back to see Tatsuya trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oi how about you help us?" I shouted at Tatsuya.

"Ok ok I'll help" Tatsuya said as he walked closer to us.

"Kasumatsu-senpai sleep." Tatsuya said and Kasumatsu was immediately knocked out. We then carried him to Maji Burger although people were giving us strange looks, I mean seeing a male teen getting carried bridal style isn't an everyday thing now is it?

"We really should have gone to a more secluded place." Kuroko said. Haha, scaredy cat.

"I'm not a scaredy cat, Takao-kun. It's just that the people are going to get suspicious." Kuroko said with his usual blank face.

"But Kuroko, we aren't trying to kidnap him we're just going to explain it." Tatsuya said.

"You say that but we did kidnap him Tat-chan." Satsuki whispered so no stray passer-bys could hear and get suspicious.

"This isn't kidnapping. We're just borrowing him." I said with a smile that said otherwise. We then finally saw Maji Burger and went inside and put Kasu-chan in a booth to sit. When we were talking about what to tell Kasu-chan. We heard a soft moan and looked over at Kasu-chan to see him taking off the blind fold. He looked at us blankly.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" Kasu-chan asked.

"Well we wanted to explain some things and tell you why we wanted you in our group." Tatsuya said.

"Well, explain. I'm listening." Kasu-chan said with a glare.

"Ok well the reason why we made you join our group was because of your voice but then we saw that you can use powers too so we wanted you in our group to help us defeat youkai or evil spirits. Evil spirits were always in this world but they never did anything except playing pranks on people, but now they're trying to get something and using violent ways to get it. We still don't know what thery're trying to get but it must be important to them or _someone_ at least."

"So you're expecting me to believe this nonsense and what do you mean when you say _someone_?" Kasu-chan asked.

"It's true and when we fight them there's this overwhelming dark power that doesn't belong to them. We suspect that there's a very powerful mastermind possessing the spirits." Tatsuya said.

"So saying this were true how do you fight off the youkai?" Kasu-chan asked.

"We all have powers you see. Kuroko can turn invisible completely and can control water, Satsuki can manipulate and read minds, Tatsuya can use his pheromones to attract or control all of the sexes he is also a very skilled swordsman and is good at exorcism I can control oxygen or air and I'm good at illusion spells." I told Kasu-chan.

"Hm. I have to go." Kasu-chan said and quickly walked away and out of the store.

"Did you feel that?" Kuroko asked

"Yeah, we have to follow him the youkai seem to want him." Tatsuya said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. We left some money on the table and ran after Kasu-chan.

 ** _Kasumatsu's POV_**

Youkai do they take me for an idiot? I went into the CD store and bought some music CDs then I came out. Like if anyone would believe that I believe the powers part after all I have powers to. But that evil spirit nonsense is just pushing it. What's this presence I feel behind me? It's so dark. I think I should run. I picked my pace until I was in a full sprint. I curved a corner and immediately stopped when I saw a tall, brick wall.

 ** _"_** ** _Look at what we have here. I think master's going to be happy."_** A deep voice breathed. I turned around only to meet the most hideous thing I have ever seen. It had a white skull face and a black and humongous body with the darkest aura flaming around it. The thing held up what I suppose is an arm and lashed it at me.

 **And cliff hanger. I hope you like this chapter and read and review. I tried to get this out so I didn't keep you waiting. I want to know if you think I should make this a yaoi or keep them straight. Oh I don't go so deep if writing yaoi. Bye my lovely reviewers.**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise surprise Guess who

**Hi everyone it's me again. I hope you liked the other chapter if you saw any mistakes please tell me and please comment on the story I really need to know what you think about oh and don't forget to vote on the poll. Please don't be a Kuroko and let your presence be known. Any ho-**

 **Chapter 3 Surprise surprise / Guess who?**

 ** _Kuroko POV_**

We were tailing Kasamatsu-senpai when he started to run. We didn't understand why but had a feint idea so we ran to, well they ran I flew and turned invisible. Kasamatsu-senpai round a corner and a few minutes later we heard singing and the playing of a guitar and then an inhumane scream. When we got there none of us could believe what we saw. There was Kasamatsu-senpai singing and playing a guitar and the youkai was turning white. It looked like it was being purified. I have never saw anyone do that. As the song ended the youkai was gone like it was never there before. It seems like he noticed us because he turned and looked at us, well I'm invisible so I'm not sure if he noticed me or not.

"I know you're there Kuroko you can come down. I can sense you." Kasamatsu-senpai said.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked him with a blank face perfectly covering my shocked expression.

"(Sigh) Well I guess it's only fair I tell you the truth." Kasamatsu-senpai said with a troubled expression.

"You think?" Takao-kun said still in a semi-shocked state.

"Quiet child. "Kasamatsu-senpai said with an annoyed expression.

"I'm no child." Takao-kun said with a pout. Everyone rolled their eyes at that comment.

"So what do you want to know?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked us.

"Well we know you're not normal but what you did back there isn't considered normal either. I mean no one is able to purify a youkai as far as we know well it seems that now you can. So, Kasamatsu-senpai care to tell us how?" Momoi-chan said with an all too serious tone in her voice. Everyone except Kasamatsu-senpai agreed with a nod. Kasamatsu-senpai looked kinda troubled but hid his reaction well.

"I am able to find out if you're not willing to share." Tatsuya-kun said.

"No, I'll tell you. Well my back ground-"Kasamatsu-senpai was cut off by someone else a very sickeningly, aggravating voice. Guess who? You guessed it, it's _Kise-kun_.

Kasamatsu POV

Damn this idiot just as I was going to tell them I heard a "Kasamatsu-senpai!" I mean it literally had ten thousand exclamations behind it literally. I turned around to see Kise Ryota running up to me. Hm, that's weird Ryota's giving off the same aura as that youkai. What's going on? My senses tell me to distance myself and I feel I should go plus it's getting late and I have to pick up my little bro, Yuko and get some groceries.

"I have to go see you guys." I said and started to walk off but Ryota held my hand and for some reason I felt incredibly drained of energy. I pulled my hand away from his grip and ran, after I thought I was far enough I went to the market and bought some groceries and then I was going to pick up Yuko but guess what? Something seemed to happen so fast. Where I was disappeared and I found myself on my knees just barely staying awake and the groceries somewhere or the other but that wasn't the thing that scared or surprised me it was who I saw in front of me. There in front of me stood Kise Ryota with the darkest aura surrounding him. He kneeled down and I tried to get up but my body felt so heavy. He had this smirk on his face that just irked me.

"Go to sleep." he said then everything went black.

Kise's POV

I caught Kasamatsu-senpai when he fell and carried him to a room inside this humongous mansion. Things are starting to get interesting.

 **a/n: Okay that was rude to cut me off. I am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while to tell you the honest truth I was so lazy and reading a whole bunch of fanfic. Anyho I am so going to try and update faster so please don't leave me and read and review oh and critics and comments are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4 Another Explanation

**A/n: Sorry for the wait. I didn't have any internet cause I moved. Anyways, I hope you're still interested in this story, so read, review and comment please.**

 **Chapter 4 Another Explanation**

 ** _Kise's POV_**

Kasamatsu-senpai is so cute when he's sleeping, looks so vulnerable. Hm, I should take a picture for safe keeping. I took out my phone and took a photo. I looked at the photo and smiled, really, he's just too cute. A minute later I heard a soft moan and saw Kasamatsu jerk up in alert. Whoa, does he ever let loose? He's so uptight.

"Where am I? Why are you here? Why did you knock me out? WHY is dark energy radiating off of you? (Sees Kise's phone that's on and has a picture of him on the screen) WHY DO YOU HAVE A PHOTO OF ME SLEEPING?!" Kasamatsu-senpai asked.

"Senpai, slow down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay, I seriously don't know how I would be able to answer those questions in a way that won't confuse you so Akashicchi will have to answer them for you." I said with a fake but bright smile. We heard knocks on the door, two times. I turned and walked to the door and opened it.

"Kise, Akashi-san wants to meet up with all of us. Bring Kasamatsu-senpai along he says." Midorimacchi said from the other side of the door.

"Ok, Midorimacchi we'll be there soon." I told him and then turned around to face Kasamatsu-senpai, but the thing is where Kasamatsu-senpai was, is empty and the window opened. We were right here but he still got away? Interesting, it seems like it really is going to be e, it seems like he really is going to be entertaining. Well, gotta find him or Akashicchi will have my head.

 ** _Kasamatsu's POV_**

As soon as Ryota turned his head, I used my sound power and opened the window with no one noticing and jumped out. So basically I'm running around trying to find an entrance or an exit, but it seems like they don't know what those are, or this is illusionary magic. The reason why I'm running like mad, is simple really, I got danger vibes again but this time from Ryota, I wanted to know why but, that wasn't my top priority, I had to get away first. But, apparently someone up there thought otherwise, I thought when I saw a sickeningly bright, yellow mop of hair and the person I was running from, jumped from a window that was on the third floor. Okay, I don't curse unless _absolutely_ necessary and, this was necessary so…

"FUCK!" I span around to run in the other direction, but, it seems Ryota was a lot faster because he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. Why is he so tall? Grrrrrrr, I'm the only boy in my family that's this short, even my younger brother is taller than me. UGH! Back to the matter at hand.

"Senpai, you're too fast, seems I'll have to paralyze you." He whispered in my ear, cocky brat; wait till I get my hands on you. At that moment, my muscles locked up and I couldn't move, so I fell limply into Ryota's arms.

"Damn you, bastard." I muttered out as Ryota picked me up bridal style. This is so embarrassing.

"I always get what I want." He smiled.

He carried me too a room, dining room I guessed. I forgot my headphones so that means I can't control my sound powers but I can use my other power and cancel Ryota's, wait till I get my hands on that bastard. I used my power and felt a rush of pain for being still for so long. I could've tried to move but that would blow my cover, so I settled for pretending I was still paralyzed. Well, that lasted until we reached the table, when Ryota _mistaked_ and tickled me. I laughed so loud and kicked a lot that I fell out of Ryota's grip. Ryota looked like a deer caught in headlights. I coughed trying to stop my laughter and stop my shaking body. Half a minute later I stopped laughing and stood up with a little blush on my face. Well, that was embarrassing. I took a seat next to Ryota whose heart rate was still fast and his face still shocked. I would've laughed but, there are other things at hand that I need to deal with. At the table Midorima and an upbeat Takao was sitting next to each other, Murasakibara was munching on a bag of chips with Tatsuya sitting next to him looking quite polite, okay, I can't read minds but I can hear people's thoughts sometimes when I'm caught off guard and I couldn't help but hear Tatsuya's thoughts.

" _I should have known this would happen…Why's Kasamatsu staring at me?" Tatsuya thought._

Apparently, I was supposed to have my headphones for real cause, then everyone's thoughts started to pour into my head.

 _"_ _I want more sweets." Murasakibara thought._

 _"_ _I want to tease Shin-chan." Takao thought, still overflowing with energy._

 _"_ _Where is Akashi?" Midorima thought._

 _"_ _Kasamatsu-senpai is so cute." Ryota thought._

"I am not cute Ryota!" I shouted agitated and gave him a smack to the head with too much power I guess because his head hit the table as soon as I hit it.

 _CRAAAACK!_ Yup, I think I broke something.

"SENPAIIIII! That hurt!" he held up his head with not a scratch. I was about to respond when I heard two feint heartbeats approaching. Guess this is where they tell us what they want with us.

 ** _Takao's POV_**

A guy with blood red hair and gold and red eyes came in walking next to Kuroko and his blank faced self. The guy had this look that said ' I am you're superior you shall fear and respect me. I know all, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'. Okay, so maybe I overreacted a little bit. Just a little bit, but he looked like he's never even experienced fun. This is why Shin-chan's so uptight.

"Good evening, gentlemen, guest." Oh my gosh he sounds like one of those professional business men types. So I was bored and I decided to make helium and breathe it in.

 _"_ _Good evening sir. How was your day? Was it stressful? Do you want a cup of coffee? Are do you want to go and sleep? If none of the above, please speak with some life! Cause you are alive! Thank the Lord and praaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee him!"_ I said in a high pitch voice while laughing hysterically.

"Takao, _stop it!"_ Midorima hissed.

 _"_ _Why? It's fun."_ I asked in my still high pitch voice.

Then I felt a kind of tug on my power and then I couldn't use my power anymore.

"Hey! Who did that?" I asked aloud.

"Did what?" Kuroko asked.

"Cut my power." I said with a small pout.

"Just shut up let us hear what the guys saying." Kasu-chan said with an annoyed expression.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro. Right, we are the Generation of Miracles-"Akashi-kun was cut off.

"BOOM! BOOM! CRACKLE! CRACKLE! DUN, DUN, DUN!" well I did say I was bored.

"Takao one more interference and I will destroy you're power completely and throw you off a cliff." Kasu-chan growled. So it was YOU! Kasu-chan then _smiled_ that is so rare that it's scary.

"Continue Akashi-san, I'm sure Takao-san won't interrupt you again." He said.

"Right, we are not yokai. We have a dark aura because our souls are being poisoned by darkness. This is because of another person which you don't need to know about. But he put a curse on us to make us slowly start turning into yokai. We are neither good nor bad. My vision said that there'd be a group of people with inhumane power and that among this group there would be one person that would be the strongest and has the potential to destroy all yokai and purify everyone that was affected but he can only use his power to the fullest at the cost of his life. We are basically asking for your help. We want to know which one of you is the chosen one." Akashi explained.  
That was a lot, oh well. But I never knew that, so Shin-chan too, huh? Explains his tsundereness, hehe.

"Um, so can I go home? Cause I mean I haven't completed the days chores and I still have to go get my lil' bro. Plus Ryota here made me drop my stuff when he kidnapped me. He made me waste my money that does **NOT** get pick from trees. So with that GOOD BYE." Kasu-chan then disappeared are it seemed like he disappeared he actually just flew away completely soundless and fast. Ki-chan got up and ran after him. Akashi and Kuroko got up and silently bowed to us and walked away I turned only to find Tatsuya and the big guy gone. Shin-chan and I were just sitting here with an awkward silence.

"Well, that was…. Interesting?" I decided to say,

"Don't talk to me." Was Shin-chan's ever so accurate reply.

Well, this day is gonna be long day.

 **A/n: Okay that was good I guess? But guess what we're gonna have a mini vacation yeah! More anime, more fanfiction, my updates from me and more pestering from my parents wooooo. Guess who was missing from the table, cause everyone was not there. Please, don't abandon it's my very first, pleaseeeeee.*pouts* Please review and comment for me please*bats eyelashes***

 **Kasamatsu:" You don't look the least bit cute."**

 **Luna(me):" Mouuuu ANIKI, SHUT UP!"**


	5. Chapter 5 Kasamatsu's Minor Breakdown

**Chapter 5 Could this day get any worse?**

Kasamatsu's POV

Really? Why did I have to get captured again? Oh well. Tch, Kise's following me. Um' make a right here then a left then- Shit! Dead end! Um, I should have taken a right. Maybe I still can if-

"Sorry senpai I can't let you go that easily~" I heard Kise's voice from behind me and then I felt arms hug me from behind. When did he-

"Senpai's so cute~" Kise purred. Honestly, I should have thrown him over the cliff when I had the chance.

"Get off of me Ryota. " I hissed.

"Nope! You have to stay here." He replied.

"I skewer people, Kise, I will, skewer you, mark my words." I hissed.

"Senpai is so feisty." Kise cheerily pointed out. I don't have time for this, if I can't get out, I'll just contact Yuko mentally, he's going to freak. I close my eyes and make a link with my younger brother.

"Yuko, I'm not coming home for awhile, tell mom and dad that I've got some business to take care of and that, if I come back, I want a bucket of mint ice-cream." I mentally said.

"O-onii-san, wha? Ok, I'll do it, but you better come back." Yuko replied. That's the mature boy I know.

"I'll try my best." I replied and severed my connection with him. Now then, escape is my first priority, let the wild goose chase begin. I elbow Kise in the gut and slip out of his grasp and flew away. I'll just knock down walls until I find my way out. I kick down one wall, nope not that one, next one!

After the 10th wall that was mauled over by pure brute force, I found myself in a very familiar looking room, the room I woke up in... this is most likely Kise's room... Ehhehhehhehheh, I'll destroy it! Muhahahahahahah! You'll never mess with me again! So... I trashed the room with not one once of remorse, I was tearing up the sheets when I heard a scream, wups Kise found his present a little too early.

"K-Kasamatsu-senpai! W-what have you done to my room?!" he shouted. I slowly turned and looked at him, "Payback, motherfucker." I whispered with a smile.

"Enough, Kasamatsu-san!" a booming voice shouted.

"You will do as I say and clean up this mess." The voice continued and as it spoke I felt a dangerously dark aura filling the room. Woops, it seems the redhead is angry... but really, who gives a shit?

"You should, Kasamatsu-kun." I heard Kuroko say.

"I don't have time for this. I've gotta get my headphones." I said out loud.

"Say Kasamatsu-san, what were you going to say, before we got kidnapped?" Kuroko asked. I think, I should make a run for it.

"No you won't, Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko said.

"I am quite interested to know, too." Tomato said.

"I can get it out by force." Himuro joined in appearing from some crack in the wall... I mean whatever's left of it.

"Omigosh, just forget it, already! I mean, I won't tell you about my past or my multiple powers!" I blurted out... oh shit.

"I-I mean... um... Damn it." I hissed.

"Call the whole group again, it seems we have something to discuss." Tomato told everyone.

"At least let me get my headphones." I sighed and teleported my headphones to me. I then put them on, ah... much better.

~5 minutes later~

We were at the dining table again.

"Now then Kasamatsu-san, enlighten us." Mr. Scissors said.

"That is rude Kasamatsu-san." Kuro- I mean Sarcasm said.

"By the way, why are you wearing headphones and have no music on?" Takao asked.

"Thank you for that marvelous idea, Takao." I said and turned on my headphones to full volume... then Make It by SoLaMi Smile came on, damn it Yuchi.

"Fine, then I'll make you sa-" Himuro was cut off.

"I'll do it." Kise says. Nope, nu-uh, no please, I tried to run only to realize that I was locked down into my chair by vines and my headphones were taken off. Really? Really?!

"Kasamatsu-senpai, listen to my voice." Kise said.

"Why would I-" Eh? Why do Kise's eyes seem so attractive? No... stop it me... but those yellow eyes...

"Kasamatsu-senpai, tell us about your powers, everything, that happened from when you were young." Kise commanded. Then it all came out, everything and like a damn softy I balled my eyes out while saying it. I soon felt arms embracing me as the vines moved away and disappeared, but I broke out of the embrace and flew to the roof of the room. I hate talking about my past, I use my sound and air power and incase myself in an air bubble filled with music as I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

Kise's P.O.V

Oh shit! What have I done? I didn't expect that. I didn't expect him to breakdown. What should I do? I think I should talk to him.

"Good going, Kise-kun." Kurokocchi complemented sarcastically. It's his fault for putting Senpai in a tight spot though.

"But your fault for forcing it out of him." Kurokocchi inquired.

"Oooh shit." I dragged out.


End file.
